When i was your girl
by JuliFaberryGranger
Summary: Deberia haberle tomado la mano, haber pasado todas mis horas con ella, haberla llevado a bailar... ¿Será demasiado tarde ahora?


**"When I Was Your Girl"**

**Estoy totalmente obsesionada con la canción original (When I was your man - Bruno Mars) por lo que se me hizo imposible no escribir un FF con ella. Espero que les guste. **

**Cualquier comentario, critica, insulto, etc. dejen un Review. **

**PD: Estoy escribiendo un capitulo mas para "Todo estará bien", en cuanto lo termine lo subiré :D**

**¡Nos leemos cuando me lean! **

* * *

><p>Estas en el salón de coro, y la ves entrar del brazo de Finn. Sientes como tu corazón se parte porque sabes que es tu culpa. Y quieres odiarla, pero no puedes. Es tu culpa que ella se haya ido, si tan solo hubieras sido un poco más atenta ahora serias tú quien entrara de su brazo. Si tan solo hubieras dejado de lado tu miedo, ahora serias tú quien la que tendría su brazo sobre sus hombros. Pero no hiciste nada y ella se fue. Y duele, no puedes expresar con palabras lo mucho que duele, no puedes explicar lo que siente tu corazón cuando la ves reír por algo que él dice, o cuando ves que se va con él, o cuando tu mente te juega una mala pasada e imaginas lo que podría estar haciendo con él.<p>

La clase comienza, pero tú no prestan mucha atención, solo puedes observarla, verla reír cuando Finn le dice algo, fruncir el ceño cuando el Sr. Schue dice algo que no le gusta, abrir la boca indignada luego de alguno de los comentarios de Santana, poner expresión confundida cuando Brittany expresa sus teorías, volver a fruncir el ceño cuando Kurt expone que está preparando un solo para las Regionales o cuando Mercedes agrega que tiene la balada perfecta para las Nacionales y abrir la boca nuevamente cuando el Sr. Schue comenta que tomara en cuenta sus propuestas.

El tiempo pasa y solo faltan 10 minutos para que termine la hora, como ya es costumbre, el Sr. Schue pregunta si alguien tiene alguna canción, y tu – sin saber muy bien porqué – te levantas de tu asiento y te diriges hacia donde está la banda. Puedes sentir varios pares de ojos clavados en tu espalda, pero no les das importancia, les comunicas a los chicos con los instrumentos la canción que quieres cantar, te miran un poco sorprendidos, pero tampoco les prestas atención.

Caminas hasta el centro del salón, y bajo la atenta mirada de todos les das la señal de comienzo a la banda. La suave melodía empieza a sonar inundando el salón, sientes sus ojos encima de ti por lo que tomas fuerzas y antes de comenzar a cantar la miras, la miras directo a los ojos e intentas comunicarle con la mirada que la amas, que nunca has dejado de amarla, y que siempre la amaras, que ella es lo mejor que te pasó en la vida, que te salvó de hundirte en un poso depresivo luego de entregar a Beth, que ella consiguió – sin importarle tener que dejar su orgullo de lado y hablar con su madre – que puedas ver a tu hija los fines de semana y que le estarás eternamente agradecida por eso, que ella es el amor de tu vida y que tú no tienes ninguna duda de eso.

Sin despegarle la vista de encima comienzas a cantar.

_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now  
>Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same<br>When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down  
>'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name<br>_

La miras directamente a los ojos y puedes ver que esos hermosos ojos color chocolate que tanto te gustan están húmedos, y te desespera no saber si es por la felicidad de que le estés cantando, o porque se dio cuenta que ya es demasiado tarde. Cierras los ojos y le pides al cielo que sea la primera opción.

_It all just sounds like oooooh…  
><em>_Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize  
>That I should've bought you flowers<br>And held your hand  
>Should've gave you all my hours<br>When I had the chance  
>Take you to every party<br>'Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
>Now my baby's dancing<br>But she's dancing with another man_

Escuchas algunas exclamaciones a lo lejos, ninguno paso por alto el hecho de que has dicho "she" (ella) en vez de "he" (el), pero como llevas haciendo todo el día, no les das importancia y sigues con la canción.

_My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways  
>Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life<br>Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…  
>And it haunts me every time I close my eyes<em>

La sigues mirando a los ojos, nunca has dejado de mirarla en lo que va de la canción, ves que las lágrimas caen sin freno, pero puedes notar que está enfadada, y te asustas. Estas por cantar el siguiente verso, cuando ella se levanta de su asiento y comienza a cantar.

_It all just sounds like oooooh…  
><em>_Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize  
>That you should've bought me flowers<br>And held my hand  
>Should've gave me all your hours<br>When you had the chance  
>Take me to every party<br>'Cause all I wanted to do was dance_

La interrumpes y sigues cantando tú.

_Now my baby's dancing  
>But she's dancing with another man<em>

_Although it hurts_  
><em>I'll be the first to say that I was wrong<em>  
><em>Oh, I know I'm probably much too late<em>  
><em>To try and apologize for my mistakes<em>  
><em>But I just want you to know<em>

Ves como ella se va acercando lentamente hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de ti. Está tan cerca que puedes oler su perfume, ese aroma especial que solo le pertenece a ella, esa mezcla perfecta entre coco y chocolate.

_I hope he buys you flowers  
>I hope he holds your hand<br>Give you all his hours  
>When he has the chance<br>Take you to every party  
>'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance<br>Do all the things I should have done  
>When I was your girl<br>Do all the things I should have done  
>When I was your girl<em>

Sientes que invade tu espacio personal, la música dejó de sonar y todo el lugar está en silencio. Ves sus manos viajar hasta tu rostro y sientes como seca con sus pulgares esas lágrimas que no sabías que estabas derramando. Se pone en puntas de pie y pega su frente a la tuya. Te mira directo a los ojos, y ves formarse esa sonrisa que tanto te gusta, esa que solo te dedica a ti.

– **No hay otro hombre** – susurra despacito, tanto que tienes que agudizar el oído para entenderla. Cuando tu cerebro procesa esa información tu corazón se hincha, se saltea un latido, se acelera, se detiene y muchas cosas más, todo al mismo tiempo. La sonrisa que ocupa tu rostro es tan grande que sientes la piel de tus mejillas tirante.

– **¿De verdad?** – le preguntas sin quitar tu sonrisa pero con algo de miedo. Ella solo asiente con la cabeza, tú la tomas por la cintura y comienzas a girar mientras ambas ríen. Luego de unos momentos la dejas en el suelo y la abrazas con todas tus fuerzas, sientes las lágrimas caer de tus ojos, pero como se está haciendo costumbre ese día, no les das importancia. – **Perdóname.** – aprietas su cintura un poco más fuerte. – **Te amo, siempre te amé y siempre te voy a amar. **– susurras con la voz rota. – **Voy a dejar mis miedos de lado y te voy a dar la mano enfrente de todos, todos tienen que saber que te pertenezco y tú me perteneces. Perdón.** – no dejas de abrazarla y aprietas más fuerte cuando sientes que ella se quiere separar.

– **Quinn, suéltame.** – pide dulcemente y tú no te puedes negar. Se separan y ella te toma las manos, para demostrarte que no se ira a ningún lado. – **Yo también te amo.** – sonríe y tú también. – **Ahora vayámonos de aquí, tengo que demostrarle al mundo que Lucy Quinn Fabray me pertenece. **– ríe pícaramente y tu sientes a tu corazón brincar en tu pecho, no habías notado cuanto extrañabas esa risa.

– ¿**Yo también podré demostrarle al mundo que Rachel Barbra Berry me pertenece? **– preguntas divertida.

– **Por supuesto, amor.** – contesta mientras sale por la puerta, dejando a todo el mundo asombrado dentro del salón, pero nuevamente, no les das importancia.


End file.
